


Homecoming

by fhartz91



Series: Klaine Advent 2018 [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Husbands, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 10:06:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/fhartz91
Summary: After a long two weeks away, Kurt's welcome home from Blaine is enthusiastic, to say the least.





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2018 prompts candle/camera.

“ _God_!” Blaine shudders, a chill racing through his body from lying naked on the living room floor. The wood beneath him is hard, unforgiving. It digs into his tailbone and his shoulder blades. The rug sandwiched underneath him offers nothing in the way of relief. In fact, it makes matters worse, the rough sisal rubbing against his skin leaving burn marks on his ass. But he wouldn’t move if his life depended on it, not with his sexy husband on top of him, equally unconcerned over the damage being done to his own knees.

“I know, right?” Kurt says, his voice shaking with equal parts orgasm and cold. His plane from Milan landed not an hour ago. He was supposed to be back in New York two days from now, but the second Isabelle gave him the go ahead to leave, he found the first flight out and left. It’s bad enough he had to sacrifice their anniversary to the altar of Fashion Week. He’d be damned if he missed Christmas, too.

No fashion show is worth that, even if it was being hosted by the House of Alexander McQueen.

Blaine found out Kurt was on his way home when he stepped on the plane, then plans for the most romantic welcome home in the universe began - a candlelit dinner, Kurt’s favorite movie off all time, then the rest of the night spent making love on a bed Blaine had painstakingly dressed with a brand new comforter, satin sheets and pillowcases, and topped with rose petals scattered in the shape of a heart.

They got as far as dropping Kurt’s luggage by the front door before they leapt all over one another. Blaine isn’t even sure whether or not they locked it. Thank goodness the candles he’d set up ahead of time to set the mood are actually LED.

They may have bumped the coffee table more than once.

Blaine peeks over at the mess they’ve made so far. Three of the candles lie beside them on the floor, along with Kurt’s phone, which flew out of his jacket pocket when the thing was tossed aside. Blaine squints to see if he can read the time on the screen, but notices something else that makes him snicker.

“What?” Kurt asks, confused as to why his husband is laughing when he should be moaning.

“Nothing, it’s just …” Blaine reaches over and picks up the phone “… your camera’s on, and it’s recording!”

“Good,” Kurt says smugly, moving in and out of Blaine’s body with porn-worthy movements. “This is the first time we’ve been able to make love in over _two weeks_. I plan on saving that video to the cloud for posterity.”

“Are you sure that’s wise?” Blaine asks as Kurt takes the phone out of his hands and props it up where it can get a better view of them both. “You heard what happened to JLaw and her nude photographs.”

Kurt shrugs. “If everyone else wants to see how _hot_ we are together, who am I to deny them of the privilege?” Of course, that’s euphoria talking. He’ll triple check their privacy settings and Internet safeguards once he can think clearly again.

Blaine knows all of this, and shakes his head. But he’s in no position to object … _literally_.

“So, how much longer do you think you can go?” he asks, folding his arms behind his head, ready to put on a decent show if that’s what Kurt wants.

“Till the candles burn out.”

“Uh, Kurt … they’re _electric_.”

“Well, then …” Kurt says, voice husky, smile wicked “… you are in for a _long_ night.”

 


End file.
